This invention relates to optical filters. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for reducing glare associated with viewing objects in light emitted from a light source. In still greater particularity, the invention relates to a glare reducing device adapted for multi-purpose use including hand held use and for attachment to different types of optical devices including ring-type lighted magnifiers and swing arm-type lamps.
Optical filters and glare reducing devices are known including those utilizing rotatable polarizing elements placed in the light path emitted from a source between the source and a viewer. Such polarizing glare reducing devices typically include a pair of parallel coaxial polarizing elements mounted for relative angular positioning. The principle of glare reduction using polarizing elements is well known and needs no further explanation. Typical and representative of such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. uncovered by a search of the prior art.
______________________________________ 2,078,181 2,152,513 2,624,236 3,171,883 3,466,129 3,473,867 3,535,805 3,567,309 3,711,182 4,757,615 ______________________________________
While the prior art discloses various glare reducers using polarizing elements, all those uncovered are adapted for attachment to or use with specific optical devices and sources. No glare reducer has been uncovered nor is known to exist which is both usable as a hand held device as well as being adapted for attachment and use with multiple, different types of optical sources such as the above noted ring-type magnifiers and the various assortment of swing arm type lamps available. Ring-type lighted magnifiers are commonly used to view objects and are known to produce glare especially when viewing highly reflective objects and it is highly desirable that a glare reducing shield be made available for removable attachment over the lens of such magnifiers. It is also desirable to provide for modulating the intensity of light emitted from a light source whether or not the source includes a magnifying lens so as to allow a user to view an object by viewing substantially directly into the path of light emitted from the source without straining the user's eyes.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a glare reducing and light intensity adjustable device adaptable for multi-purpose use for attachment to different types of optical devices and in particular for hand held use and attachment to ring-type lighted magnifiers and modern swing arm-type lamps.